


Quite Contrary

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, a month after Mary's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Contrary

She's blonde. She's blonde and lithe and hazel-eyed, and her name's not Mary.

He asks what she likes, so he can take care of her desires first. She likes being ordered around. Mary liked giving orders. He orders her to strip for him, one item of clothing at a time, blouse, bra, shoes, jeans, panties. He yanks his own clothes off while he watches. He orders her to caress her breasts, her thighs, to show him how she gets herself off. She uses counterclockwise strokes and vertical strokes where Mary always, always went clockwise.

When she's in a postorgasmic haze, he fucks her. It's dry, mechanical, pistoning in and out like two parts of a poorly designed engine.

He calls her Mary.

She slaps him, and he rolls off her. She grabs her blouse and jeans and drags them on, stuffs her underwear into her purse, and storms out before he can explain that he's not cheating on anyone.

He's _not_.

He sits on the edge of the bed and fists his cock until he comes, the ejaculate joining other unidentifiable stains on the carpet. There's no pleasure in it, just relief.

He showers, dresses, puts on the ring he never should have taken off, and goes back to his boys.


End file.
